the darkness within
by SaTaN.IS.mY.DaDDy
Summary: Somehow Harry potter, convicted murderer and conman, has found himself captured by a blue eyed merc and stuck on a planet with something that what's to eat them. and if that's not enough to deal with, what does convict Riddick want with him?.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first try at Riddick, so please tell me what you think.**

**Pairing: Harry/Riddick **

**Warnings: YAOI, violence, swearing **

"_They say your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side; the animal side… No wonder I'm still awake."_

_The thoughts went round in Riddick's head as he was blind folded and tied up, he could smell the passengers. Forty, forty plus. A woman: sweat, leather, tool belt; prospector type, free settlers. And they only take the back roads. Heard a Arab voice, some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to new Mecca. Heard another voice a boy, young but not a child, arguing with johns, using very colourful words and putting up one hell of a fight. Sounded like he was in the same situation as Riddick. On his way for a lovely holiday in the slam. Then there was his real problem, blue-eyed devil Mr Johns. Planning to take him back to slam, only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong. _

_Just a few seconds after that thought, clanging was heard, then electronic beeping as the captain, nav-officer and the docking pilot were all woken from there cryo-sleep. Carolyn fry, the docking pilot, slowly opened her eyes, just in time to see the captain be killed by debris from the comet, that they had found themselves on the tail of while on auto-pilot, rupturing the hull, like bullets from a gun. killing the captain within seconds. Carolyn and the nav-officer both fell out of there cryo-stasis, onto the floor below. One on top of the other. As the passengers were woken the nav-officer: Owens and fry both tried to level the ship out. As the alarm went of, fry looked at the little screen and saw that it was bad. After trying to level the beast out by purging nearly over half the passengers. Fry locked the doors and was ready to pull the handle and purge the rest of the passengers. Fry hesitated pulling the handle, she dropped her hand, just as Owens unlocked the door and placed a mental bar there to stop it shutting and to stop Fry purging the rest of the passengers. When they started to go faster, Fry shouted to Owens that she was not going to die for them, Just as she tried to pull the handle. _

_As alarms and beeping went of Johns was falling out of his cryo-stasis, onto the floor below, he stayed crouched down and looked over to where Riddick was and his other prisoner. And then they were crashing down on some alien planet. Everything was silent for a couple seconds when they had stopped. There was some yelling and talking as the surviving passengers helped each other out and tried to figure out what the hell just happened. Mr john was making his way though, when his vision started to go fuzzy, when it had passed he looked over to the cryo-stasis where Riddick was supposed to be, but found it empty. He reached for his pocket and found his gun was not there, he got up and walked nearly six feat when he saw that his other prisoner was not there either. Johns took of his jacket, got a torch and went in search of his two prisoners. John climbed down a ladder, turned on his torch and started to look around while being very cautious. He was just looking in-between two cryo-stasis when suddenly to legs came down and wrapped them self around Johns neck, they both struggled as johns flipped out a weapon, and started to hit Riddick's legs with it. Just as fast as the struggle started, it ended with John pulling on Riddick's legs, as he fell backward onto the floor. John stood over Riddick with the weapon and raised it, when Riddick did not move he put it away and told him. "somebody's going to get hurt one off these days…. And it isn't going to be me" _

_**Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your reviews/alerts please let me know what you think of this chapter x**_

_

* * *

__Riddick could hear Johns and Carolyn talking about what to do with him, from where he was tied up and blind folded. He started to wonder about the other prisoner, that Johns had been arguing with earlier, just when fry asked Johns._

"_what about the other prisoner?"_

"_he can't have gone far.."_

"_is he as dangerous as Riddick?"_

"_it depends…"_

"_on what?"_

"_on what your definition of dangerous is.."_

_Johns walked away to go and search for his other prisoner, while all the surviving passenger were out side having a look around, when fry came out she climb up to where all the passengers where, minus the holy man and three boys. They stood there looking at the wreckage, each thanking the blonde haired woman for saving their lives. At the same time Riddick was pulling his arms out of his sockets and back into place and though a gap in the beam, that he was tied to. He grabbed his goggles on his way out, dropping his restraints on the sand and going towards sunset, before circling round and going back towards the crash site. As once again Richard b Riddick, convicted murderer was free again. Unbeknown to Riddick he was being watched by a long back curly haired, teen. Who watched Riddick walk away with a amused smirk on his face, The teen followed after Riddick while trying not to be seen._

_At the same time Johns kneeled down and picked up Riddick's restraints from the ground. He stood up and looked around, John chucked down the restraints while saying "motherfucker" and walking of into the ship to get his guns. Johns opened the box and loaded a big black gun, while a man by the name of Paris P Ogilvie walked in with weapons of his own, while asking._

"_the mans gone, why would he bother us?"_

"_maybe to play on your nerve,….. Or to skull fuck you in your sleep" replied Johns as he walked out of the ship with the others following him. _

_They all stood there looking at the three suns, trying to figure it out. Johns pulled out a gun and handed it to Zeke as they were going to go and search for water and Riddick. While Johns was crouched down looking for water and any sign of Riddick. Riddick was couched down having a look around as well, he stood up and walked over to were there was a lot of bones, he slipped into a small hiding place and stepped out in front of the teen, who smirked at Riddick and looked him up and down. At the same time Riddick looked at the teen and saw that he had his long waist length curly hair clipped to the side and was wearing a cropped tight leather vest with grey ripped tights, black small shorts and black boots, which housed a blade. Riddick smirked back to him. He quickly put his blade to the teens neck, when he saw the teen going to reach for his own from his boot._

"_who are you?" Riddick growled at the teen._

"_I've got a lot of names" the black haired boy answered, sounding older then he looked. _

"_you tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine"_

"_Harry potter originally, but you can call me Lafayette,.. Murderer and conman " _

"_Richard B Riddick, convict and murderer,… why are you following me?"_

_Before Riddick could get a answer he heard move moment from behind him. He looked around and saw Johns, Carolyn and the holy man walking towards them. When Riddick looked back around to the teen, he found that he was not there and that he was holding a blade to thin air, Riddick looked around and found no trace of him. He quickly lied down on a couple big bones and stayed out of site as he heard them walking around. _

_**Should I continue ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for your reviews, I know that I write like sh*t, sorry I'm trying to get better, anyway here's the next chapter I might try and rewrite it if any one wants. Thank you again for taking the time to read it even though it's not written that good. X **_

_

* * *

__Zeke was digging when he heard a childish giggle behind him, he whipped around and found nobody there. He shook his head and was about to go back to digging when he heard a boys voice behind him._

"_be careful of the hole,… Zeke" _

_Zeke looked behind him and saw a boy leaning against the dirt with a smirk. Zeke reached for his gun, but found it was not there. The boy held up the gun in front of Zeke._

"_looking for this?"_

"_yeah,….who are you, I don't remember seeing you at the crash site?"_

"_wanna hear a secret?"_

"_sure.." replied Zeke, sounding unsure._

"_your going to die on this planet, your going to die screaming, while I listen!" _

_Zeke looked at the boy and found himself fully disturbed by him. Harry took two steps towards Zeke, grabbed him by the front of his tee shirt and pulled him into a kiss, Zeke pulled back when Harry bite his lip hard, causing it to bleed, when he opened his eyes there was no Harry in sight. Zeke shook of the bad feeling he was getting and went back to digging the hole while telling him self that he was just imagining things. A few minutes later Shazza ran as fast as she could, as she heard Zeke screams. When she got there she looked into the hole and found nothing but blood, she looked up and found Riddick standing their with a blade. Riddick turned and ran away, but did not get far as Johns tripped him up and Shazza knocked him out with a foot to the head. _

_Twenty minutes later Riddick was awake and chained up, he lifted his head up when he smelled someone near. He opened his eyes and saw the boy from earlier standing in front of him drinking a bottle of Paris alcohol. _

"_well look at you, all tied up, how cute,.. Tut tut Riddick, I'm disappointed I thought you'd last longer"_

"_is that so, well look on the bright side, you didn't bet any money on it"_

_Harry walked closer to Riddick and stood between his legs, he leant his mouth in close to Riddick's ear and asked him._

"_what would you do to get of off this god forsaken Plant… would you murder all the survivors, or maybe you should play it smart, give in and behaviour, watch as one by one they fall…"_

_Before Riddick could reply, Carolyn walked into the room and Harry disappeared into the shadows. Harry listened as the docking pilot told Riddick about deciding if to leaving him hear to die. And Riddick telling fry about the whispers. Harry thought to himself that this will be fun as fry went of to go and search deeper into the hole. Harry walked out of the shadows and back over to Riddick, who watched him with a amused smirk. Harry placed a kiss on Riddick's cheek while holding his chin and then disappeared. _

_Harry watched from afar as they pulled fry out of the hole, he took a drink from the bottle and chucked it down on the floor and walked of into the ship. He sat down and tried to make himself comfortable as he waited for them to get back to the ship. As Harry had predicted Johns had hand cuffed him to a beam when he had found him, and then went of to talk to Riddick. Five minutes later Riddick came out to wear Harry was chained up followed by Johns. When Harry saw that Riddick was not hand cuffed he shouted out to Johns._

"_hey dick head what about me?"_

"_what about you?" asked Johns, as he walked over to Harry. _

"_Its really hard for me to play with myself with my hands tied behind my back, darling!"_

_Johns walked away from Harry as Harry shouted after him, when they had all got what they needed they headed out to wear they had found earlier, with Riddick pulling the power sell and Harry hand cuffed, walking beside Johns. When they got to the abandoned site they all went to have a look around. They were all in a room, trying to figure where what happened to the people that were there, when they all heard a scream and found the only one missing was Ali, the youngest boy who was with the holy man. They all ran of to wear the scream had come from. Johns blasted open the doors and the holy man slowly walked in calling Ali's name. when he opened a door a load of creatures flew out and went underground, while the holy man fell to the floor, just as the dead eaten corpse of Ali landed on the floor, every one was silent, in till Harry asked._

"_is he dead?"_

_They all looked at him like he was crazy, in which Harry just shrugged and said._

"_what!…. I'm not a fucking doctor,"_

_John led Harry out of the room and chained him up out side. As Johns walked away back to the others, he heard Harry shot after him._

"_hey! Get back hear you can't leave me like this,… fine just wait in till I'm out of these cuffs, I'm going to hit you so hard you children will be born bruised"_

_The merc was helping Fry in the ship, when he looked out the window and saw that Harry was not there any more and he couldn't see Riddick either, The merc left the ship and went of to find them. _

_**please let me know what you think, **_


	4. Authors note!

Thank you for your reviews, I know that I write like shit, sorry. I am home schooled but I'm not an idiot. Is there anyone who is willing to Beta for me?, if so please let me know as I might just give up this story as the writing is not very good

Thank you to those who have read it and still are xx


	5. Chapter 4

_"Tut tut tut darling your away from your guard dog, are you not?" taunted Riddick to __Harry, as Harry walked into the room where Riddick was._

_"Are you going to tell on me, please don't tell the nasty merc on me, I'll be good" Harry said with a pout._

_"So who did you murder?" asked Riddick._

_"My husband, he wasn't very nice to me,.. So I made him disappear" _

_"Remind me never to marry you than"_

_"Don't worry I only kill the husbands that treat me like crap!… and you wouldn't do that, would you?"_

_"Are you asking me to marry you?"_

_"Maybe I'm not sure yet"_

_Riddick gave a little laugh and shook his head at the boy, in a blink of an eye Harry was gone. Riddick turned around and was suddenly backed against a wall with Harry's mouth attached to his. Riddick flipped them around, as Harry put his legs around Riddick's waist. They had been like that for a couple minutes when they both heard Johns calling their names. Harry disappeared and reappeared near the door, just as Johns walked into the room. Johns forced Harry's arms around his back and handcuffed him. _

_"Go help fry with the ship Riddick"_

_Riddick reluctantly left while thinking of a 100 ways to kill the fucking merc. When Riddick was gone Johns got in Harry space and stroked his cheek while telling him._

_"you shouldn't get involved with Riddick pretty, he'll get you in trouble"_

_"please baby I was born trouble,.. Now why don't you get your wondering hands off my arse"_

_"please you're a slut, why would this be any different"_

_"those men had something to offer,.. I only put out when the man has something to offer, so if you want to get my shorts off you better have something that I want"_

_"fine,… how about off this rock!"_

_"I thought we were all going to be doing that anyway,.. Ahh wait a minute you've figured it out to, haven't you Johnny"_

_"figured what out?"_

_"there's not enough room for all of us on that ship,.. People have to go, is that what your offering me, a one WAY TICKET BACK TO THE FUCKING SLAM"_

_"NO, no if we work together, were both get off of this place, and then.."_

_"and then what Johnny" said Harry, while dragging his tongue across his bottom lip._

_"and then we both disappear"_

_"with each other?"_

_"yeah,.. If you want?" said Johns, smugly._

_"and why would you do that, you're a merc, you take criminals back to prison for money,… so why aren't you going to take me back to the slam?"_

_"look we both want off this place, if we work together we have more of a chance,.. So what do you say"_

_"un handcuff me and I'll think about it" said Harry, while looking up at Johns though his eye lashes._

_"fine, but you listen to me and you don't run of,.. OK"_

_"Ok, I promise"_

_Johns took the key from his pocket and went behind Harry, Johns kissed his neck while un doing the hand cuffs. When Harry was free, he turned around to Johns, pulled him into a kiss. It only last a couple seconds as John slid to the floor with a thud, as Harry held a string of morphine in his hand . Harry took Johns gun while saying _

_"Mine!"_

_Harry walked out the room and said._

_"time for some hunting, hehe!"_

_Harry gripped up on board of the ship and watched as fry pressed some buttons, __Harry made him self known by asking Fry._

_"you must feel guilty killing all those people, No?"_

_"I don't know what your on about,… shouldn't you be hand cuffed"_

_"do you like me hand cuffed?"_

_"you have a sick mind"_

_"hey you're the one that was thinking it not me?"_

_"what do you want?,… I 'm busy"_

_"are you scared Fry?"_

_"… No why would I?"_

_"while there is something out there that's wants to eat us all, so yeah what the hell have we got to fear?"_

_".. are you scared?, what are you sixteen, seventeen"_

_"seventeen and a half actually and no I'm not scared but I think you should be"_

_"And whys that?"_

_"Johns is gonna leave you to die"_

_"Johns is a cop he wouldn't do that"_

_"Is he really a cop, I mean come on, your smart Fry think!"_

_"I'm not having this conversation" said Fry as she went back to work. Harry started to leave but not before telling Fry._

_"when the lights go out, my fun begins darling!"_

* * *

**thank you for your reviews, please tell me what u think of this chapter X **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you for your reviews. Really sorry for the wait, I completely forgot about this story. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. X **

Johns woke up with a killer headache, he looked around confused, trying to figure out how he had headed up lying on a dirty floor. He sat up while holding his head when it suddenly came back to him.

"that little fucking shit!"

The merc stood up carefully and after clearing the dizziness from his vision went to find that little shit. He found the little shit five minutes later lodging lazily on the floor, singing quietly a song that he did not know. Johns walked quietly as he could and quickly hand cuffed the younger boy to him, the boy looked up, not at all surprised by the brown haired mans sudden appearance. He was bought up on to feet roughly and smiled sweetly at Johns and asked while fluttering his eye lashes innocently.

"hey Johnny, where you been?, I've been looking all over for ya"

"don't you dare play innocent with me you little shit. Now your going to stay handcuffed to me until we get off this rock." John said gruffly.

"I bet you've been wanting to say that since our first date."

"Haha. Do you normally try and kill your dates. And it wasn't a date, I was trying it capture you."

"please baby, you captured nothing!"

Johns roughly pulled the younger boy along with him as he went to see what had happened while he was out of it. The handcuffed pair walked into a room where Fry and the rest of the survivors were trying to decide what to do. The merc shoved the younger boy down on a chair and stood next to him.

"where have you been.?" asked Fry.

"I ran into a bit of trouble. I must of hit my head," said Johns, looking down at Lafayette accusingly. Who looked up innocently at him.

"well you're here now. We need to figure out what to do, because when the eclipse happens we are all in big trouble." said Fry, talking to the while group.

"well you know what they say. If you can't beat um fuck um!" Lafayette said casually. Which got confused faces from some and amused faces from others.

"no, I believe it's if you can't beat them, join them" said the holy man, still with some confusion on his face.

"why would you join them it makes no sense!" the teen said with a thoughtful and confused look.

"wouldn't it be better to fuck um and then kill them. You get some pleasure out of it and your problem is dead. See problem solved."

The occupants of the room all looked at the young teen in disbelief and wonder except Riddick who was smirking at the black haired boy. When he saw the looks nearly every one was giving him he shrugged his shoulders and said.

"what!, it makes sense in my head"

"right, we should get a move on. We need to get back to the ship for supplies" said Shazza.

Moving her gaze away from the weird younger boy. They all agreed and headed out back to the crash site, they all got in and shazza drove quickly though the desert. Lafayette who was still handcuffed to Johns, sang calmly as everyone else looked worried. When they got back to the crash site, Johns un handcuffed Lafayette and told him not to run off He calmly skipped off over to the holy man and stood next to him. As every one else rushed around, trying to get what they needed before the sun went out.

"so you're a holy man?"

"yes I am, and you're a murderer I hear"

"what can you say, I get around a lot" said the black haired boy. Who looked at the now praying holy man and gave a bored sigh.

He was about to walk over to Riddick when they all heard a loud screech they looked out into the distance and knew that trouble was here as it started to go dark they all ran for cover, Lafayette, Riddick and shazza were heading for shelter when a group of the creatures flew there way. Riddick shoved the teen down and stayed half on top of him. Well shazza was down on the ground about six feet in front of them. Once they had past the woman got up and ignored Jack's protest, they all watched as the creatures attacked her, eating her flesh and flying off with a screaming Shazza. The two escaped convicts stood up calmly when they had flown of with the woman and headed to where the others were.

A couple minutes later they were inside part of the wreaked ship, trying to figure out what to do. When suddenly one of the creatures slammed into the side of it. They all jumped in shock and an unlikely person gave a scream. They quickly moved on into another part, where it was safe for now. Once they were in Riddick turned to the black haired teen with his eyebrow raised. The teen looked clueless at the convicted murderer and asked, with attitude.

"what!"

"nothing, scared were you?"

"I was just shocked!"

"really, just shocked"

"yes, just shocked, Ok, I jumped a little. Moving on"

"mm, right shocked is that why you screamed?" asked Riddick with a smirk.

"I didn't scream. I made a little surprise noise that it!" Lafayette said, trying to look indifferent, but failing.

"mm sure you did, a surprise girly scream" teased the convicted murderer. The young teen turned to Riddick and said.

"I didn't scream."

"did to,"

"did not"

"did to"

"did not"

"did to"

"did not. Did not. Did not. Did not. Did NOT!"

"Did to. Did to. Did to. Did to. Did to. Did TO!"

"Enough, we have just been attack by something that wants to kill us and you two are arguing about who the FUCK screamed. We have to decide what the hell we are going to do before we all end up like Shazza." said Fry, trying to keep quiet and calm.

Lafayette stuck his tongue out at Riddick and muttered under his breath in a sing song voice.

"did-not!"

Which got a.

"did-to" in reply. Johns who had, had enough grabbed the black haired teen and handcuffed him, while they were still bickering back and forwards. Fry rolled her eyes and took a seat she gave a tired sigh and said to the group.

"we have to keep moving and try to get back to the craft"

"yeah lets just go there. You know I think those things will just lets us though" Johns said sarcastically.

"what other choice do we have, wait here until they find us?"

"fry's right" piped up Lafayette, which made every one turn to look at him, with shock on there faces.

"if we get all the light we have and then Riddick can lead us though the dark to the craft."

"He's right it's are only chance. So everyone agree" asked Fry.

Everyone agreed except Johns who was suspicious of Lafayette's motive. They all went of to find light, missing the dark and slightly insane smile Lafayette gave Riddick.


	7. Chapter 6

They all went off, doing separate jobs. Lafayette was hand cuffed to a sliver mental pole, while Johns went off to help Fry. The teen was getting slightly restless and bored, he hoped that the killing would start soon, he was pulled out of his disturbing thoughts, by screams. He smirked when he realised that they had just lost another survivor, he felt a bit sad and upset, not about the actual death of the person but the knowledge that he didn't get to watch. He was still pouting when johns came back over to him and un cuffed the black haired boy, while telling him.

"you will walk beside me. Is that clear?"

"crystal clear, darling"

Johns started to walk to where everybody else was, but stopped when he noticed that the teen was not following him. He turned around and asked.

"are you coming?"

"I've been asked that before" the teen said, as he walked slower than he normally would, just to piss the merc off. He knew that he had succeeded when a glimpse of anger showed on Johns face. The older man took a deep breath and walked away, with Lafayette following on behind him with a amused smirk.

When they had collected all the light and connected it to one of the power cells, they cautiously walked out off their hiding place. Johns and Riddick where in front, with Lafayette a few feet behind them and the others following on behind him. Riddick pulled up his goggles to check if it was all clear.

"is it clear?" asked Johns.

"looks clear" answered Riddick. Just after he said that, one of the creatures flew out, which made every one fall to the ground in shock. Well still on the ground, John said to Riddick in a pissed off and irritated voice.

"I thought you said it was clear!"

"I said it looked clear.- sorry" said Riddick, not sounding a little bit sorry, when he had apologised. Johns looked behind him with his jaw clenched when he heard someone giggle. Johns was not at all surprised when he discovered that it was Lafayette that was giggling and not even trying to hide his amusement. Johns had always wondered what went on in the head of the fucked up younger boy. And he thought that the harder he tried to figure him out, the more messed up is head became. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Fry saying.

"we better get a move on."

Johns agreed and they all headed out, with Riddick leading them. The merc made sure that his younger prisoner was near him at all times as they tried to make it to the escape craft. The black haired boy knew that Riddick was up to something, but kept it to himself. They had been walking for quit a while when they heard movement, they kept walking, trying not to think about what was watching them. They were doing good until Paris's torch went out, he got out another one, that knocked out one onto the ground and rolled away into the darkness. Jack stopped and reached for it. They all knew that they were in trouble when a loud screeching sound was heard by all off them. They all looked around but all there version could see was never ending darkness. It all happened to quick for anyone of them to do anything. Paris, the coward he was started to crawl away, in a panic. He pulled the light and power cell with him, which turned of the light and surrounded them in darkness. They all told the panicked man to stop, but the damage had already been done. The light was gone and the creatures were descending near. They all grabbed torches and the light they had, while Riddick was the only one who could see into the darkness and see the creatures kill Paris. The teen walked over to stand beside Riddick, as fry asked the older convict.

"do I want to know?"

"depends on what you get off on." said Lafayette. Which got an amused smirk from Riddick.

The woman made a scoffing sound in disbelief and disgust, as she turned on a torch and sorted out the others with light. Riddick looked around and was about to tell them they should keep moving, when fry said.

"maybe we should head back to the ship. We shouldn't have come out here. It's my fault. sorry"

"oh, why not, we're having such a good time. We're in nearly fucking darkness with flesh eating creatures. But other than that I'm fucking enjoying myself. The only way I'm going Is forward, not back wards!"

Johns smacked the spark against his leg to make it light up, he walked off with Riddick near him and the others dragging on behind. They had been walking in silence for nearly twenty minutes, with Riddick and Johns up front and Lafayette walking with the other survivors, silently wishing that another off them would get killed, but he wasn't sure which one he wanted to be killed next. He started to make a list in his head of the order he wanted them to be killed off in, for some amusement. while keeping an eye on the merc and the convict up front.

He wished that he could hear what they were saying, as he had a weird feeling that Johns would tell Riddick his secret, but he was comforted at the knowledge that Riddick would not believe him, and when Riddick realised that the merc was telling the truth, he would be long gone, away from this planet, Riddick and the slammer. As the black haired boy started to make a list of places where he might go, Johns and Riddick where having a very murderous conversation.

"we both want of this rock, and we both want Lafayette."

"who were you thinking?"

"the boy, if we drag the body behind us, about twenty foot."

"only twenty?"

"we want to keep them off our back, not feed them.- not to hard for you is it Riddick?"

"it's not that,- we might need a bigger piece of meat"

"who then?"

It all happened so quick that Johns brain was trying to catch up, while he fought of Riddick.

"stay in the light, johns"

When he tried to shoot the convict, Riddick blocked it and punched the merc. Johns was nearly stabbed in the leg, but moved out the way just in time. While they were fighting, the others stayed in the light all watching on fearfully, except the black haired teen, you stood with his arms crossed and a almost bored expression on his almost angelic face. As quickly as the fight started, it ended with Johns being pushed into the darkness, but found himself back into the light just in time to miss being killed by one of the creatures. The young teen, looked at the two men and asked with mockingly, cheek.

"are you two girls done fighting. Or do we have to separate you two?"

Both men stared daggers at the teen, but one of them had amusement dancing in his eyes. Johns stood up, brushing the dirt from his clothes and stalking over to the teen, he handcuffed them together, ignoring Lafayette politely protest, that turned into him using every swear word he knew. They got themselves together and started to head to the craft again, the only noise was Lafayette's protests.

"you know this is abuse right?, you just wait until we're off this fucking place, I'm going to complain. I mean who the hell do you think _you _are, just because you're a bloody _merc and I'm a murderer does not make you any better then me. Hey!, hey, don't tighten the cuffs, my blood needs to flow, like a river!- dickhead. The whole lot of you are DICKHEADS, all full of bullshit, Hehe BULLSHIT!. Haha did you hear that?. FUCKING BULLSHIT-BULLLLSHITT. Help me the nasty creatures are going to nick my milky way. TAKE ANYTHING BUT MY MILKY WAY PLEASE! HAHA. You're all going to die, you're all going to die, na na na na!, and I'm going to watch and laugh na na na na! HEHE.I MAKE YOU CRAZY, I MAKE YOU CRAZY, JUST LIKE YOU!, . "_

_He received weird looks from everyone at his outburst. He was about to start ranting and shouting off, as well as singing again, when Johns; who had, had enough of Lafayette's outburst, took out a piece of cloth and tied it around the black haired teens mouth, enabling him to talk anymore. Johns gave a sigh of relief and muttered._

"_finally, you got a cute ass, but one hell of a mouth and vocabulary"_

_They carried on walking with Riddick leading who was wearing a amused smirk that he couldn't shift, as the younger criminal kept sprouting muffled insults to the whole group. He tried to keep himself from laughing, but failed more than once, when the teen had started to drag his feet, Johns threw Lafayette over his shoulder with annoyance clear on his face while trying to avoid the boys kicking legs. Riddick couldn't help but compare it to a child's tantrum, after being told he couldn't have the sweets he wanted. They kept on walking though the darkness, with the only sounds from the young criminal who was still trying to talk though the gag, even after nearly half an hour of walking. _

_

* * *

_

**thank you for your reviews/alerts. please let me know what ya think of this chapter. X**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: A big thank you for your reviews/alerts. X **

The survivors were making there way back to the craft, with Lafayette still thrown over Johns shoulder and surprisingly still shouting out insult to the group. The merc was seriously considering, knocking the teen out, but had second thoughts when he pictured what Riddick would do to him. After five more minutes of walking though the darkness, the teen had stopped talking. It was then that they heard little snores, coming from over Johns shoulder.

They all stopped and stared with disbelief, at the teen over Johns shoulder. Fry shook her head, while trying to figure out how someone could fall asleep, when there life might be in danger. She was pulled from here thoughts, when Riddick laughed and carried on walking. Johns gave a irritated sigh and adjusted the teen, and also carried on walking, with the others following. None of them had chance to act, before one of the creatures flew down and attacked them, it was then that they noticed that the touches were flickering, because the battery was running down. The merc quickly dropped Lafayette on the ground and pulled out his gun, from his waist and fired a shot. Riddick jumped out of the way, just in time to miss being speared by the creature. It advanced on Johns, who was trying to reload his gun, the creature made a screeching noise and raised it's wings higher.

It went to spear the merc with it's beak, like nose. But screeched and flew away, when light was shone at the creature, by the dirty blonde haired woman. They all took deep breaths, trying to get their facing hearts to calm down. Johns, who was currently half lying, half sitting on the floor, stood up slowly, while trying to get his bearings. The man looked around at the group and saw that every one was ok. Johns took a shaky breath and was about to suggest that they carry on. When out of the darkness, a ear splitting screech was heard followed by a scream from Jack, they didn't have a chance to fight of the creature, when it flew of with the girl, pretending to be a boy. Fry shouted after the creature, with sadness and grief in her eyes. When it was out of sight they all heard a big yawn and a question was asked causally.

"What did I miss?"

All heads turned to the person who had talked and saw that the black haired teen was still laying on the ground where Johns had dropped him, before the attack. He looked back at them with confusion and false innocents, and asked, with attitude.

"WHAT!"

The older convict gave a snorted laugh and was given a warning glare by Johns. The merc stalked over to the teen, with clear irritation in his blue eyes. He grabbed Lafayette and grabbed the handcuffs, that were now sitting on the floor next to where the teen was lying. He didn't ask how he had got out of the handcuffs, instead re handcuffing the teen and grabbing the gag, while telling him.

"Here's the deal, you keep your mouth shut and I won't gag you, deal?"

The black haired teen, tilted his head to the side slightly and made a humming noise. The older man waited impatiently, as the teen carried on humming and pretending to consider the deal. Johns grew frustrated and asked.

"Yes or No?."

"Fine, geez, what's got your panties in a twist.?" asked the teen. The older man ignored the younger boys question, and looked over to the others, to find that Fry had used some of Paris alcohol, with a piece of material in it, as a make shift light. He told the group they should get moving again, and they all agreed shakily, shocked at the loss that just happened a few minutes ago. They all started of again, with Riddick up front, and Lafayette a couple feet behind the blue eyed man, they had not been walking for more than a minute, when the teen asked, the group.

"Are we missing someone?"

Which got everyone's gaze on him again, nearly all of them had disgust in their eyes, at how he could ask that question so calm. Riddick was the only one who was amused, and gave the teen a amused smirk, he then carried on walking. Johns grabbed the black haired teen roughly and pulled him on.

They had been walking for nearly four minutes, and Lafayette had fallen back behind Johns a couple of feet. They were walking in silence, when they all heard.

"I love, big butts and I can not lie, something, something, something,.. Um, -I love big Butts and I can not lie, something, some-!"

He was cut of from his _singing_, by Johns turning around with annoyance clear on his face. The teen smiled innocently at the others and skipped past Johns and hid behind Riddick, who was watching with amusement dancing in his eyes. Johns stood with one hand on his hip, while the other held the gag,

"Lafayette get your fucking ass back here. Now!"

Riddick didn't think that Johns could look more pissed off and annoyed, but was proven wrong, when he saw the black haired teen give the merc the middle finger, and stick his tongue out at the older man. The older convict successfully held in a laugh, when Johns face went from annoyed to furious, in a blink of an eye. Johns stalked closer to the two convicts, intending to grab the teen, but was stopped by Riddick who stood in front of the black haired teen, in a protective manner. The blue eyes man gave a smirk and said.

"He's got you twisted around his little ringer, doesn't he?. You really think he gives a shit about you?. Ha, he's a little murdering whore, who's taking you for a ride. He'll use you, then throw you away, just like the others!"

"No that's your situation you're explaining, so back the fuck down!"

"Back the fuck down Johns, we have more important things to think about" said Fry, already bored with the men's argument over the black haired teen.

"Ye, back the fuck down, darling!" Lafayette piped up, after taking a break at making funny faces at the merc. When Johns lunged at the teen, Riddick grabbed him and shoved him away. He was about to try and get to the teen again, when suddenly Fry was in his way and shouting at him 'to back the fuck down'. He reluctantly agreed and tried to hold his anger in check when he saw, the black haired teen starting to make funny faces at him again.

Johns shook his head at the boy, and silently told himself to calm down, as Riddick will soon be back in the slammer where he belongs, and Lafayette will be his. They all carried on walking hoping that another attack would not happen, except two of them who couldn't wait, for the next death. The teen walked, beside Riddick with his still handcuffed wrists, in front of him. They all walked in silence not knowing what to say, as the black haired teen couldn't help but hope that he would get to watch the next attack, as he had already missed two.

**A/N: please read this, I was thinking about doing a sequel, I have it planned out in my head, and I don't think your going to like the ending. So the question is, you can have a ending that is kind of happy and there will be no sequel or an ending that is not exactly happy with a sequel, that eventually brings them back together. I hope that makes sense. Sorry if it doesn't. really sorry if there's any mistakes. Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. :D X **


	9. Chapter 8

Hello, really sorry for the wait. I'm hoping to update this story every weekend, hopeful someone is still reading this story, thank you if you are. Really sorry again about the wait. Thank you for reading :) X please review and sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

They carried on walking in silence all hoping that the craft was close and all keeping a close watch out at the darkness around them. For once Lafayette was quiet and walking with the holy man instead if being near Johns. Riddick looked over at Johns and saw him gazing at Lafayette with a suspicious gaze. The convict turned his head to the younger convict and saw that something had changed about the boy. He still had that cheeky confident crazy air about him but something was,…. of about him. Riddick's thoughts were interrupted by Lafayette stopping and grabbing his head in pain, all the survivors stopped and looked at him, just as he fell to his knees with a sound of pain. Johns went straight over to him and said.

"Stop messing around, we need to keep moving!"

Lafayette kept sitting on his knees, his hands clenched around his head, with pain clear on his face. Johns kneeled down in front of Lafayette who had started rocking back and forwards while mumbling some words that none of them could make sense of. The merc grabbed the younger mans shoulders and asked.

"Lafayette? Can you hear me? Stop messing around!."

With still no response and time running out for all of them, Riddick walked over and grabbed the younger convict. He repeated his name a few times and lightly shook him. Lafayette's head shot up with a wild look in his eyes and meat eye to eye with Riddick who had a worried look on his face. The wild spark in Lafayette's eyes started to slowly melt away till it was completely gone. Riddick slowly stood up bringing Lafayette with him and asked.

"You ok?"

Before Lafayette could answer Johns butted in.

"Of course he is ok, the little Shit Is just playing with us!"

Riddick didn't even give Johns a second glance before pulling the young man with him as he started to walk. The others started to follow all wanting to know what the hell just happened to the black haired boy, but instead went back to watching out into the darkness and making sure their touches were still shining bright. Johns gave a annoyed noise while watching closely at the two convicts in front of him, which were walking to close together for Johns liking. He knew they were up to something and didn't like the look that Lafayette gave the older convict. The merc was itching to go and break them up but couldn't as he had ended up having to drag the power cells. He kept a close watch out at the darkness and went over and over his plan in his head, while watching the two figures up ahead with a smirk on his lips.

Riddick glanced at Lafayette every couple of minutes trying to figure out what the other man was thinking but he kept coming up blank. The younger man had noticed Riddick's glances at him but decided to ignore them, as he didn't think he had enough energy to explain what happened. He looked at the man walking next to him and there eyes met, when Riddick looked away he had seen the promise in the other mans eyes and understood what Lafayette was saying. Riddick silently swore to himself that he will get a explanation from the younger boy at a later date. Lafayette was relived when he saw the understanding in Riddick's eyes and couldn't wait to be of this planet with Riddick by his side.

Riddick didn't know how long it had been before they had to stop again. The older convict turned to see what the problem was and saw that Johns had dropped the leads that were connected to the power cells in exhaustion. Riddick shared a amused smirk with Lafayette and laughed when the merc told Riddick to bring the power cells while he grabbed Lafayette round his upper arm and dragged him ahead. Riddick glared at the back of Johns head and started to drag the power cells while keeping a look out.

The group stopped when Riddick did. Fry came up next to him and asked.

"Is the Craft there? What's the problem".

Riddick continued to look out into the darkness and replied.

"We cant go that way."

Fry nodded and realised what the problem was. She looked and around and tried to figure out another way to go, but every where she turned she couldn't see anything other then darkness. The dirty blonde haired women turned back around to Riddick but he was no longer standing next to her and was now heading towards a place she couldn't really see, but could just make out the outline of two big cave wall's very far apart. They all followed after Riddick in silencing all hoping that he was leading them to a way to the craft. Fry walked slightly quicker when she saw that the convict had stopped. When the blonde haired women had caught up and was now standing beside Riddick, she asked.

"Can we get though?"

After a long pause. Riddick replied,

" I only see one way.. That way. it's the only way off this damn rock…. Keep close together."

"What about the cells?" asked the holy man.

Riddick glanced at Lafayette who was still be held by Johns in a tight grip and replied to the Holy mans question.

"Ile take those"

Riddick lowered his black goggles and said.

"Move"

When the group hesitated, Lafayette asked.

"Sure you can handle those, Big Boy?"

Riddick looked back at the younger convict who wore a flirty smirk on his red lips. The older convict gave the black haired minx a confident teasing smile and turned back around and said louder then last time.

"MOVE!"

The group started to run with Riddick on there heals dragging the power cells behind him, all of them trying to ignore the constant screeching that the creatures were making above them.


	10. Chapter 9

Authors note: Hello, thank you to Pandoa and Noctisis Rrhagia for your offers of betaing my future chapters and I would love if both or one of you could, if that's possible which ever one of you are free, if there are many mistakes in this chapter I would love if one of you or anyone else could correct my mistakes and I will re upload it. Thank you again and thank you for your reviews xx

Authors note: thank you to Celestialuna, xDarklightx, and 917brat for your reviews, really glad everyone liked the chapter sorry for its shortness. Hope you like this chapter, Please review! :) X

* * *

The survivors ran as fast as their legs would take them, all breathing heavily and nearly all of them were trying to steady their fast beating hearts. Fry heard Riddick shout to them to keep moving and don't look up, but when something slimy and blue fell on the dirty haired women's shoulder she looked up and watched in absolute horror as the creatures started to kill each other. Fry heard a giggle and looked right ahead where Lafayette was gazing up at the creatures with utter amazement and wonder on his face. Fry looked at the young boy in disgust but didn't have time to look back up before Riddick came barrelling up behind them shouting.

"Keep moving!"

With the older convicts words it got the group moving again, just as it started to rain. They all fought though the rain, fear on there faces and in there hearts. All praying that it wasn't them that was going to be killed next. Lafayette broke free from Johns just as a creature swooped in and started to attack the Merc, the young convict didn't even look back as he headed up the field to safety. The black haired boy caught up with Riddick just as Fry and the holy man came running up with sorrow and haunted looks in both their eyes. The young convict looked back but couldn't see Johns anywhere his rosy red lips turned into a sinister smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by a amused Riddick.

They carried on trekking though the mud and rain, but only a few minutes on they stopped when Riddick climbed up onto a cave ledge and raised his goggles. Fry and the holy man started to try and keep there lights lit, but have difficulty. Fry looked up at Riddick and asked with desperation.

"Is the Craft there? Are we close?"

Riddick's face morphed into a grim look and Fry's hope disappeared. She stood up with rain falling down her face and asked.

"Just tell me the craft is right there "

Riddick glanced at his right where a certain black haired convict was leaning lazily against a cave wall and replied.

"We cant make it."

The hissing noise that the creatures were making could be heard all around them which got nearly all the survivors looking around trying to see through the darkness. Riddick jumped down and started to put his plan in action. The convict walk around the side of the stone until he found a hide away, he pushed the stone away to make a bigger entrance and said as loud as he could over the rain.

"In here! Move! Now!"

Fry and the holy man entered first and just as the young convict was going to enter Riddick pushed the rock with all his strength, blocking the two confused and worried survives in the cave both hoping that the convict would return for them before something else did.

Outside the cave Lafayette crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow with a flirty smirk on his red lips. Riddick laughed and then started to collect the power cells. The young man followed on behind the bold headed man, not even glancing back at the cave which held the two other survivors.

Lafayette used all his energy to keep up with the older man and swore to himself that when he got of this awfully damn rock he was going to quit smoking. Riddick dragged the power cells up a muddy hill before gazing upon the area where the craft was. Lafayette climbed up the hill behind the convict, which turned to crawling when he slipped over. The younger convict swore and started to moan about the dirt that clung to his boots and legs. Riddick laughed at the younger man and got a Fuck you in return. Riddick grinned and started to laugh harder when he saw how much dirt the younger man had on. A screeching and hissing noise interrupted Riddick's laugh and they both froze looking up around them. Both of them new if they hanged around any longer they would end up being creature food like the rest, so started towards the craft.

Back at the cave Fry and the Holy man huddled together both trying to keep warm and ignore the horrible sounding screeching outside. The blonde haired women looked around trying to find something to help them but found nothing. She sat back down next to the man who making sure the light didn't go out, but they both could see that the torch would not last long. Ten long minutes later the light burned out and they both expected to be in complete darkness but both of them were confused when light still shone. The two survivors looked up and saw glowing worm like creatures on the cave roof. Both of them started to fill the bottle with them as fast as they could. When the bottle was completely full of the little lights Fry started to climb out of the gap which was left open by the rock. She climbed to the top after promising the Holy man that she would be back with help and started to trek up the muddy hills to the craft.

At the same time Fry was trudging though the mud to the craft, Riddick was plugging in the power cells and checking that everything was in order. He was switching a switch when he felt a soft foot running gently up his leg, he turned his head slightly to the right and looked upon Lafayette who was sitting down in a seat in a slouched position with a innocent look on his face. Riddick smirked at the boy and walked the three steps to him slowly while never breaking eye contact. When they were nose to nose and mouth to mouth the black haired boy asked.

"Are we all set to go?"

Riddick nodded and pounced on Lafayette grabbing him by the back of the head and pulling the black haired boy into a fierce and passionate kiss. Riddick picked up the younger convict which in return got a pair of legs wrapped around his waist. Lafayette felt pain go down his back as he was slammed against the wall, he giggle and started to bite on Riddick's lower lip. Riddick started to lower his hand which was placed on the other mans shoulder when they both heard something heavy smash against the opening of the craft. The two men looked to there left and was met with the sight of a drenched and tired looking Fry, who had a angry determined look in her eyes.

Riddick calmed his heavy breathing and gently lowered Lafayette to the floor, who smirked at Fry and lazy draped himself on one of the seats. The older convict slowly walked to the door of the craft and lazily leant against it. Fry tried to calm her breathing but found that she couldn't steady her beating heart. She looked Riddick straight in the eyes and said.

"I promised them that I would go back for him with more light."

"Strong Survival Instincts. I admire that in you"

Riddick looked back at a giggling smirking Lafayette who was watching the scene with amusement and then back at Fry and said.

"Did you now? Hmm that's not going to happen"

Fry chucked the bottle full of the glow up creatures to the side and asked.

"Why?, are you afraid?"

Riddick gave a big laugh which was joined by Lafayette's amused crazy giggle. The older convict looked down on the soaking wet women and said.

"Come with us Fry, save yourself."

With those words Fry's determination seemed to decrease but to the two convicts surprise she replied.

"Fine, give me more light and I'll go back for him myself"

Riddick said ok and chucked Fry a belt full of attached torches. After she had caught them she said.

"Just come with me,.. Please?"

Riddick knelt down and said.

" You come with me"

"Your fucking with me, I know you are"

Riddick smiled and said.

"You know I am?.. You know nothing about who I am"

Fry looked around with a lost look on her face and the determined look in her eye completely gone.

"Come on"

The blonde haired women fell on her knees in the water and dirt while saying.

"I cant, I cant."

The convict laughed and held out his hand while saying.

"Of course you can, take my hand,.. take it"

Fry looked up and took the mans hand, the two convicts thought that Fry was going to come aboard but were shocked when she went for Riddick, hitting him in the chest and shouting in his face. Riddick easily flipped her over so he was on top with a knife to her neck and asked.

"Would you die for him?"

"Yes I would, I would die for him."

Riddick seemed pleased with the answer and stood up. He picked up the belt and threw it near Fry's head. The older convict walked up the metal door into the craft, just as Fry stood up. She slowly took calming breaths and was just about to follow Riddick into the craft when suddenly something stabbed her in the back. She froze in pain with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. She was just about to scream when her throat was slashed. Fry fell into the puddles of water with a splash her blood mixed with water swimming around her. Riddick turned around and was left speechless by who he saw standing there behind Fry's fallen dead body.


	11. Chapter 10

_Helloo iimm soo soo soo soo sooo soo sorry for the wait lifes got in the way aswell as my laptop breaking so sorry for that hopefully i will be updating weekends sorry again hopefully someone is still reading this, please review if you can thank you for reading and for your reviews. :) xxxxxx sorry for any grammer mistakes xx_

_Fry fell into the puddles of water with a splash her blood mixed with water swimming around her. Riddick turned around and was left speechless by who he saw standing __there behind Fry's fallen dead body. _

Riddick stood there speechless for a few seconds staring at the person who was looking towards the still and amused Lafayette, who had stood up and was now standing behind Riddick to his right. The older convict smirked and asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?

The man stood there looking battered and bruised the blood that was on his skin and clothes was now being washed of him by the heavy pouring rain. The man didn't even glance at Riddick instead he kept his gaze on the black haired boy, who was starting to get kind of weirded out by it. The three of them stood there in silence, the only noise that could be heard was from the pouring rain. Riddick gave the man who he thought was long gone a quick look up and down trying to figure out if he was a risk to them. Riddick finally came to the conclusion he was harmless so turned slightly, to reach for something. Neither of them could act in time to stop the bullet hitting Riddick in the leg and the next one ripping through his arm. The older convict went down on his back and for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes open. It was then that they both realised that Riddick hadn't been hit with bullets instead some kind of drug.

Lafayette knelt down beside Riddick and started to check him over hoping that the convict wasn't dead. When he found a heart beat the black haired boy blew out a relieved breath and turned to the man with angry red eyes. The younger convict stood up and walked to the opening of the craft and slowly made his way down the Craft slope while saying.

"My my Johns!,.. You really are trying my Fucking patience!"

Johns continued to stare at Lafayette before saying.

"You left me to die!"

Lafayette gave a innocent look and a flirty careless smile to the beaten man. The young convict walked foward till he was about five feet away from the Merc and then stopped. They both stood there staring at each other, the black haired boy could see the anger and betrayal in the others eyes.

"What's your plan then Johns? You going to kill us all?"

Lafayette looked down at the dead body of Fry and though to himself why life was so un fair to him, he's missed another death, life was a bitch!. Lafayette was pulled out of his brooding by Johns moving closer to him with one hand behind his back. The black haired convict acted fast and quickly reached for his knife that he kept in his boot and put it to the older mans neck.

"Really Johnny you were always so slow, that's why you could never catch me or get me in your bed!"

Lafayette gave Johns a teasing cruel smile and started to giggle manically. The young convict twisted the silver blade and went to press down on the Mercs neck to kill the man. Blood began seeping out of the wound onto the blade when suddenly Lafayette was thrown aside, landing harshly on the cold wet ground. The black haired boy looked up with rage in his eyes and was surprised to see the Holy man standing there looking tired and wet. Lafayette gave a feral growl and went to pounce on the man, but found himself held back and restrained by Johns. When the young convict started screaming and kicking, the two men heard loud hissing and screeching from the creatures which ony made the young convict scream louder and stuggle harder. Acting fast Johns took his weapon and hit the young boy around the head with it. Lafayette muttered 'Fuck' before falling into complete darkness.

The two men stared at the unconscious young teen laying on the floor at there feet for a few minutes before jumping into action. Johns turned to the Holy man and said.

"Thank you, I assure you that these two convicts will be back where they belong very soon."

The Holy man nodded his head and watched as the Merc lifted up the teen and carry him into the craft. He looked over at the fallen body of Fry and gave a sad sigh. The Holy man couldn't believe the events that had happened on this rock. When he heard Johns calling him he boarded the craft and took a seat while holding his necklace and wondering where to start with his prays.

At the same time Johns almost tenderly laid the black haired convict down and let a smirk cross his lips. He glanced at the Holy man and then started to get everything in order to take off. Two hours after taking of successfully from that damn rock of a planet they were on there way to drop the holy man of. They only had an hour to go and he was having a unpleasant sleep. The Merc gave a painful groan when he accidentally jarred one of his injures before gazing over at the sleeping convict and smiled tiredly. Happy that he had beaten Riddick and got what he wanted, in his eyes he had won.

What Johns didn't see was Lafayette slowly waking up with red angry eyes at the memorys that all came back to him at once. The young convict acted quickly and spotted a knife near him, he glanced at a tied up and unconscious Riddick before slipping the knife to Johns exposed neck. The Merc made no noise, he turned his head to the side slowly and swore to himself when he remember that he didn't tie the young teen up like he should have. Johns didn't have time utter a word before he was slapped very hard around the face by a pissed of Lafayette the sound seemed to bounce of the walls, Johns knew there was a bruise already forming. The black haired teen gave a insane giggle with a twist of the knife in one of the Mercs many wounds, which got a painful hiss in reply.

"What the Fuck are you planning to do Johns? Send me and Riddick back to the slam?" Lafayette hissed in Johns ear. Slowing raising the blade and shoving it into another unhealed wound, provoking a chocked sob from the week man.

"Of course not, your coming with me you stupid slut, Riddick's going back to the slam." Johns chocked out.

It then all started to make sense to Lafayette, with all his force he hit Johns again, once, twice, three time before sinking the knife into his neck. The Merc groaned in pain which roused the holy man from his sleep. When the holy man saw the scene in front of him he quietly snuck up behind the teen and raised a object to knock him out but was caught of guard when the teen spinned around, kicked out his leg sending the Holy man to the floor before sending three brutel kicks to the Holy mans unprotected stomach while keeping the blade on Johns. When he was satisfied he was taken cared of, the convict swung around sending waves of agony into Johns stomach as he kicked and punched the Merc already beaten body. Lafayette stopped suddenly, stepped back and suvyed his work while raising the blood covered blade to the others mans face, with gently movement little cuts were made across the Merc face.

Johns new he had to act fast before Lafayette killed him but couldn't see a way to attack the stronger teen. It was then movement from the floor caught his eye, not alerting the black haired teen he contined to groan and moan in real pain. The young convict raised the knife with a glint in his eye when suddenly a explosion of pure pain danced across the back of his head. Lafayette fell to the floor with a thump, the knife sliding across the floor near the chairs. Above him the Holy man stood with a hauted look in his eyes before slumping down in a nearby chair and hanging his head foward. Johns heavy breathing filled the craft as some blood dropped to the floor from the uncouncious teens head. The merc knew that was going to seriously hurt when he woke up. Johns stuggled to his feet, passed the Holy man with a quiet Thank you before cleaning himself up. No more words were spoken between the two men for the rest of the journey. After saying there farewells the Holy man departed the craft while wondering to himself what was going to become of the young black haired convict, he saw something good in Lafayette but it was covered and buried by years of dark haunting memories that surrounded his eyes. Shaking his head of the teen he carried on treking along the path.

Two hours later Lafayette woke up with no Riddick in sight. He sat up from lying on the uncomfortable bed and held the back of his head pain clear on his features, after cleaing the dots in front of his eyes and blocking the burning pain he slipped of the bed. He groaned quietly and checked for blood, relived when he discovered there was none.

The young teen turned towards the front of the craft and was not surprised when he saw Johns sat there at the wheel. It was then that he realised his clothing was different, no longer was there dirt and blood on him but now clean black shirt and shorts with his hair clean. The convict walked slowly to Johns and lazily leant on the back of Johns chair and asked quietly.

"Where are we?"

If Johns was shocked that Lafayette sounded so calm he didn't show it. Johns shifted slightly and said.

"Doesn't matter where we are. Me and you, we can go anywhere you like"

Johns was met with silence from Lafayette and he swore he felt the young convicts glare burning into the back of his head. The black haired teen had figured out what was going on completely last time he had woken up. It was then he realised that there was no Holy man as well. Lafayette looked back at Johns and asked.

"Where's the Holy man? You kill him as well?"

Johns ignored the black haired teen's questions and told him.

"Get some sleep you must be tired."

Lafayette's patience ran out and he angrily grabbed a gun that was carelessly laying around, he pointed it at the back of Johns head and asked with burning venom.

"Where the Fuck are we Dickhead? And where is Riddick you fucking bastard?"


	12. Chapter 11

**_Thank you for your reviews, hope everyone likes this chapter thank you for reading, please review x :) x _**

* * *

_Lafayette's patience ran out and he angrily grabbed a gun that was carelessly laying around, he pointed it at the back of Johns head and asked with burning venom._

_"Where the Fuck are we Dickhead? And where is Riddick you fucking bastard?"_

Johns made no movement, he was still as a statue. Lafayette steadied the pointed gun at the back of Johns head and repeated.

"Where is Riddick?"

Johns took a deep breath and replyed "Where he belongs"

Lafayette knew even without asking what Johns meant. The black haired teen eyes flashed black before pain filled Johns. He screamed with all his being as he felt like his skin was being ripped and burnt. After two long mintues of the feeling of his body on fire it faded away but the pain lingered on him. Lafayette got himself under control and sat down next to the sweaty panting Johns who held his stomach pain clear on his features. Lafayette leaned into Johns face with a twisted mocking smile and asked.

"Whats wrong Johnny? you dont look so good"

Johns glared back at the teen and for the first time he saw the true darkness hidden behind those young eyes. For the first time he understood why everyone kept away from Lafayette. Why everyone feared him. For the first time Johns felt regret. With deep breath the merc tried to get himself back under control and get his plan back on track. He promised himself that he would get the younger man better and they would be togther, happy and forever. Johns knew that Lafayette wasnt a danger to him, it was all Riddicks influcence that made him torture him just now. Johns knew that his thoughts were dumb but the love he thought he felt overdrived the common sense in him. The Merc looked into the others eyes again and was thankful that the darkness was gone but the hatred was still there hidden behind fake regret for his actions. Johns opened his mouth but word failed to come out. After a couple tries Lafayette asked with boredom.

"Do you know what happened to my past husband?"

Johns brain had to work fast to understand the question. Pain still filled his head and body. With a shaky breath Johns replied.

"You murdered him"

Lafayette Laughed unamused by the man.

Johns gathered all his strength and said.

"You took all his abuse for nearly two years before poisoning him... you watched as he chocked and suffered before packing your shit and running with all that money. yes?"

Lafayette smiled nicely and said. "You got the first bit correct, well done... But the rest is so far from the truth."

Johns turned tired eyes on the other and Lafayette leant back in his chair while crossing his legs in a care free manner and with a smirk on his red lips he gave Johns what he wanted.

"Your correct I did poison him,.-"

With a sad sigh Lafyete continued.

"but sadly it didnt kill the son-of-a-bitch!.."

He gave a sigh and pushed himself up from the chair while carelessly carrying a gun in his right hand. He findled with some clutter and carrying on talking.

"He treated me like Shit for two fucking years and I took it. Every punch every kick every time he..."

Johns looked up at the other man and saw that he was staring at the wall lost in his past. With shaky hands Lafayette realised he had stoped talking and saw Johns staring at him. He turned his back on the Merc and contined.

"So I planed to escape, over and over in my head. Shoting, stabing, drowning and ofcourse posioning were some ideas but I ran out of time. He came back from a bussines trip early and I new by the look in his eye.. what was to come.. so I acted quickly made him week-"

"The posion?" Johns interuppted.

"Yes, I waited untill it kicked in making him week, defenceless then I striked picked up a knife and stabbed him, again and again and again. Lost count how many times. The shiney floor was covered in his blood. I finished having dinner, had a bath and went to bed. Did my normal rountine for about a month before I ran."

By this point Lafayette had sat back down next to Johns a little smile on his lips while staring outside the craft with a far away look in his eyes. Johns acted quickly reaching for the gun that hung lazily in the teens right hand. Johns grabbed the gun, pointed it at Lafayette and said.

"You will do as I say. Me and you. what you did was self defence you dont deseve to be in the slam. ok?"

Johns voice was shaky and he knew it but somthing had changed in his head. His thoughts were jumbled like something or someone had be in his head changing things around. Things he thought he knew were suddenly different. He couldn't think straight. His vison suddenly came blurred and his hand holding the gun started to shake, the gun dropped to the floor with a clang!. Johns leant his head into his hands and rubbed trying to see somthing other then dots. Dizzyness filled his head and pain began to spread across the back of his skull. The Merc began to scream when sudenly the pain stopped and his vison cleared. He turned and came face to face with Lafayttee who was leaning back lazily in his chair with his feet up. The young teen smile mockily at him while tilting his head.

"You going to kill me like your husband? I will never hurt you like he did I promse!. Give us a try Riddick was not good enough for you!"

Lafayette contined to smile before leaning in and whispering.

"My husband Never hurt me! I just... Got bored."

With the same mocking crazed smile on his red lips Lafayatte picked up the fallen loaded gun and raised it. He placed it at Johns temple and gave a little waves with his other hand before blowing him a kiss. John opened and closed his mouth but no words could be formed. Lafayette giggled and said in a sweet tone.

"Goodbye Darling, nice knowing you"

Johns closed his eyes and waited for the pain and darkness to cover him.


	13. Chapter 12

_thaank you for your reviews, thank you for reading please review :) xxxxxx_

* * *

_"Goodbye Darling, nice knowing you"_

_Johns closed his eyes and waited for the pain and darkness to cover him._

Johns sat there shaking trying to ignore the cold feel of the gun on his temple. The Merc slowly opened his eyes when he felt the gun being removed from its place on his temple. Johns turned to Lafayette and saw him staring out of the window his skin deathly pale with un seeing eyes. Johns slowly reached for the younger man while saying.

"Lafayette? Lafayette?"

He made no movement. In wasnt until Johns laid a gently hand on the black haired teen that got a response. Lafayette jumped back to life, for nearly a minutes they sat there staring at each other. Suddenly Johns felt a heavy feeling in his head and with a blink of an eye the events that had happened since the young teen had awoken disappeared and with a loud echoing thump Johns fell to the floor. Lafayette stood up slowly next to the fallen Merc and with a satisfied smirk on his red lips he looked down on the fallen figure. Lafayette had quickly realised his mistake, he had let his anger override his sense and acted foolishly. He knew that without Johns he had no way of surviving. Lafayette slumped back onto a chair exhusted because of his use of magic. The young teen knew it was dangerous to erase so much memory from Johns but he knew that without making there converstation disapear he wouldnt get what he really wanted.

With a deep breath Lafayette dragged himself up out of the chair with a painful whimper and threw himself down on the bed he had woken from. He glanced at the uncousious Johns before letting his heavy eye lids close and sleep descend him.

Johns opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the dots infront of his eyes. The Merc groaned and realised he must of fallen asleep. He dragged himself up into a sitting prosition and rubbed his neck. The merc looked around making sure everything was in place it was then that he realised who else was on board. Johns jumped up and gave a relived sound when he saw Lafayette sleeping with a peaceful expression. Johns slowly ran his hand over the others head making sure not to wake him. With a pleased smirk Johns stretched with his arms above his head, sat down on his chair and began to check everything was going to plan. As Johns turned his back a pair of dark eyes slowly opened and a pleased devious smirk formed on a pair of red lips all this missed by the un suspecting Merc.

Nearly an hour later Lafayettes eyes slowly blinked opened. After looking around he found Johns lazily siting up front. He jumped down from his bed and queitly walked to stand in the middle of the two chairs. Lafayttes red lips formed into a smirk un seen by Johns, before asking.

"Where are we?"

If Johns was shocked that Lafayette sounded so calm he didn't show it. Johns shifted slightly and said.

"Doesn't matter where we are. Me and you, we can go anywhere you like"

Johns couldn't hide his shock when Lafayette placed himself into the chair next to the Merc and folded his legs up onto it. The black haired teen sent Johns a flirty smile, before turning to look out the window it was then that the flirty smile morphed into an insane smirk with a crazed calculating spark in his dark eyes. Johns glanced at the other man and gave a pleased smug smile to himself thinking he had won over Riddick and Lafayette, but a dark little voice at the back of his head kept him questioning Lafayettes actions. The way the teen was so calm and collected it worried the Merc. Johns shook his head but the feeling that somthing was very very wrong lingered inside his head. No matter how much he tried he could put his finger on it, something was... of. Johns turned to his side when he felt eyes on him and was meet with a smirking Lafayette who winked at him before standing up and going to get changed. Johns eyes watched as he went and with a little laugh the Merc turned back around a pleased smile placed firmly on his face.

THE END? XXXXXX


	14. SEQUEL

thank you for all your reviews

sequel

Intro

The huge stone compound blared alarms, lights went off and metal doors slammed shut with loud blaring repeated bangs. Only moments before the alarms where set of, a prisoner had skilfully killed three staff members and was heading towards a craft that would be his escape. Guns aimed at the man and fired but no one seemed to be able to get a shot. The man ran quickly across the prison compound cutting down anyone in his way. The man boarded the craft kicking a man out of it on his way before starting the engines and getting off the ground, gun fire aimed at the craft but did not make any sort of difference. The craft shot away leaving a trail of destruction behind him and with a smirk the man said.

"Now for the hard part, - Lafayette."

Does anyone want me to continue? Please let me know thank you for reading, sorry its short xxxx


	15. Chapter 1 sequel

Thank you for all your review, hope everyone likes thank you for reading and please review xxxx

sorry for any mistakes x

* * *

It had been nearly five years since Riddick has seen Lafayette and exactly fifteen days, three hours since Riddick had escape from prison. He had ditched the stolen craft and borrowed another one when he made a quick stop at a planet he couldn't remember the name off. His next stop was to find the Holy man Riddick had been listening out for when he had escaped from prison. But sadly and to Riddick's utter frustration no sights of Lafayette or that slimy merc Johns had been seen or heard of. Riddick was hundred per cent sure that Lafayette was no longer going by that name, which made finding him with or without Johns harder. With a frustrated growl the escaped criminal landed, pulling up his hood Riddick departed from his stolen craft and headed for the house of the holy man in the city of new Mecca, hoping that the man could tell him what happened after being thrown back into the slammer, with no sign of the younger convict.

Riddick stayed clear of big crowds instead keeping to the back streets, trying to find the holy man's house. Many people in long coloured garments were about, shopping and living there day to day lives. Riddick made it to a two story stone house, with big windows and doors. With quiet and skilful movements Riddick looked around in case anyone was around before slowly and quietly trying the door handle. Finding the door unlocked the convict walked in, closing the heavy wooden door behind him with hardly any sound. Hearing no sounds in the house Riddick guessed the holy man and his family were not home, but couldn't be sure Riddick sat in a seating area, hidden from view from the front door waiting for the holy man to show.

Nearly fifteen minutes later Imam walked down a hill of stone stairs on his way home to his family, passing a couple and their daughter who he greeted before continuing with his journey home. Relaxed and unaware of the intruder that occupied his house the holy man walked in through is front door before grabbing hold of the banister, ready to walk upstairs to his wife. A voice hidden in the shadows stopped the holy man in his steps, with caution steps and worry for his family; the holy man retreated from the stairs, casting a quick look up to the rails above, just as the voice said.

"Five years ago four people escaped that planet, a holy man, Johns a Merc and… Lafayette. Johns chucked me back into the slammer, which you know… but what about Lafayette?"

The holy man stood there stunned, unable to answer the convict's questions, with worried eyes Imam kept casting looks up at the floor above hoping to his god that no harm would come to his family.

"You were the last man Johns talked to before they both disappeared, what do you know?" Riddick inquired, his eyes glowing with an underlying threat.

"There is no simple answer-"the holy man uttered before he was silence by a sharp blade pressed against his throat. With his eyes still glowing and the blade place firmly against the holy man Riddick growled out quietly.

"Simplify It then-"

"Johns dropped me off here after we escaped, that all I know, have not heard from them since."

With suspicious and untrusting eyes Riddick lowered the blade, trying to get the holy man trust. Riddick walked slowly to one of the big open windows while keeping Imam in his view. Imam casted my last look up at the second floor of his house before turning around and facing Riddick. He knew the only way to get the convict away from him and his family would be to tell what he knew.

"We are threatened with invasion from above it is my job to protect my family.-"

Riddick turned to the holy man and saw the worry sketched on his face and by the worrying glance he kept throwing to the upstairs floor, he knew his family were home. In a blink of an eye the blade was back against Imam Neck, an impatient Riddick ready for answers, with a shaky breath Imam began to speak.

"Two years ago Lafayette tracked me down, - he was a mess bruised, scarred and blood covered him head to toe. I asked him what happen he wouldn't tell me or where Johns was. He stayed for three weeks until one morning he was just gone I found out after he was running from Mercs again-"

"Where is Johns?" Riddick interrupted.

"dead- killed by Lafayette apparently, there relationship was fine until year after they escaped something went wrong in Johns head and well you can probably guess what happened to your friend to end up in the state he was in-"

Riddick tightened his grip on the blade before asking. "Where is Lafayette now?"

"Last I heard he was caught and imprisoned on the planet where it is so hot you cannot walk on it."

"Crematoria"

Imam nodded his head shakily as confirmation before closing his eyes and praying to god that Riddick would not kill him. Hearing noises above the holy man opened his eyes to find Riddick no longer there. Looking around in confusion no sign of the convict was seen; Imam looked up and come face to face with the confused and amused face of his wife. With a shaky breath Imam hoped he had done the right thing in telling the convict, shaking the visit from Riddick from his mind Imam made his way upstairs to his wife and daughter, hoping he will never see Riddick again but doubted that very much.


	16. chapter 2 sequel

Helloooo, sorry it's been so long at lot has happened since I last updated good and bad, but I won't bore you with details lol, anyway sorry about the wait please review and hope you like, sorry about any mistakes xxxx enjoy!

* * *

After leaving the holy man Riddick quickly started to form a plan, he knew that his actions had to be fast, he doubted the holy man had lied but many question threw around his head at once, what happened to Lafayette? Was the main one that never seemed to stop repeating itself, with great urgency Riddick jogged into a run to his destination, which was a craft to take him to Lafayette. His plan jumped started into action with the sudden not so surprising attack of a group of Mercs surrounding him. With a smirk Riddick turned around to face the leader of the group, who he guessed was the boss of the not so surprising attack. Riddick gave an amused laugh with a shake of his head as he came face to face with the bounty hunter names Toombs, the same bounty hunter that Riddick has unfortunately been faced with before but came up on top with Toombs craft and killing the bounty hunters team. Riddick looked around and observed the new members of the team, already processing in his mind how each member will probably meet there end at the end of the trip. Riddick turned back to Toombs with a teasing smirk still firmly on his face; he raised both his hands and said.

"Looks like you won Toombs"

Toombs replied with a triumph smirk before knocking Riddick out with his gun. Riddick fell to the floor with a thump, before Toombs ordered his new crew to load Riddick onto the craft and to get ready to go, sensing danger coming from above they all boarded the craft and tied up Riddick securely, for when he woke.

A little while later Riddick started to come to, with quick blinks of his eyes and a stretch of his neck the convict looked around to come face to face with Toombs and his various crew members, all of which were getting on with a job or smirking at him. Riddick stretched as much as he could with bound arms and feet, while keeping his head down and a smirk firmly on his face as Toombs started to debate on which prison to place the convict in. Toombs lit a cigarette and said.

"Where to drop your Merc killing ass… Butcher bay?"

Riddick kept his head down and said. "Butcher bay. Ten minutes every other day dog run, protein waffles aren't bad."

"How about Ursa Luna, nice little double max prison"

Riddick smirked and looked up at Toombs, while saying. "They keep a cell open for me just in case I drop by"

Toombs paused while smoking and turned to the rest of his crew and started to complain about the softness that prison routines are. Riddick watched under his goggles, with an amused smirk and was amazed how easy it was to get them going in the right direction, the convict was only half listening to Toombs rant when he spoke up from his tied up place.

"He's thinking a triple max prison no day light slam and only three left in the system, two of them out of range, which only leaves one that can be reached. Crematoria"

Riddick smirked at the crew before continuing "that is what you had in mind, right Toombs"

The smirk still on his face Riddick turned his face away from the group, just as one male member with black hair spoke up and complained about them not knowing direction, yet the convict does. Riddick looked back up at the group and smiled at the disagreement between the members of Toombs crew before looking straight at Toombs and saying.

"I'm not sure about your new crew Toombs, they seem skittish. Probably shouldn't tell them what happened to your last crew"

Confused and curious faces looked from Riddick to Toombs trying to get answers to questions that where on the tip of every members tongue. Ignoring the looks and the smirking face of Riddick, Toombs said with authority in his voice.

"Just do it"

Before strolling over to Riddick and bending down slightly to talk into his right ear.

"You're supposed to be some sleek shit killer, but now look at you, all back at the bus and shit."

Toombs blew smoke into Riddick face before smirking at the emotionless face of the convict.

* * *

Meanwhile trouble was brewing elsewhere as the Necromongers where on Riddick's and the bounty hunters tail, even though they gained time by diverting them by a false craft, as Riddick was tied up and on his way to Crematoria the Necromongers where close behind, after gaining information about who Riddick is and who he was after.

* * *

Elsewhere in a dingy cave like area, with loose bars, metal and rock sat a person with waist length black hair tied up in a loose pony tail, with dirt covering areas of his face, wearing worn out clothes that consisted of small black short, ripped black stockings, black dirty boots, a grey ripped vest top and fingerless grey cloves. Some new bruises and old cuts showed on the persons exposed skin. The person whipped there head around to face the metal bars, hair swinging behind him. The man or teen sat quietly in the corner looking out into the huge normally loud cave that housed thousands of other criminals, instead deadly silence surrounded the prison as it was dinner time. Prisons locked themselves away hiding from the animals that would eat them alive, the teen always took pleasure in watching others in pain especially when the animals never even dared come near him, but the problem that the teen found was that animals can come in every form, on his case human. As feeding time ended the black haired teen looked up from his relaxed sitting position into the face of two men both had greedy lust filled looks in their eyes. With a devious and teasing smirk the prisoner previously known as Lafayette gave a teasing laugh before everything went dark.

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


End file.
